Solar energy, for example energy collected in a roof-mounted solar collector, may be used as a heat source for various types of household or industrial heating, for example radiant heating systems and domestic hot water heating. A radiant heating system is composed of tubing embedded in flooring, walls, or ceilings of the area to be heated, with heated water being pumped through this tubing to raise the temperature of the surface (thermal mass). A typical domestic hot water system includes a domestic hot water heater which supplies potable hot water to a household.
Solar thermal energy is a renewable energy source, and thus utilization of solar thermal energy in heating systems is highly desirable from an environmental perspective. As concern regarding global warming and other undesirable environmental affects of fossil fuels increases, it will become ever more important to provide viable alternative energy sources.